


The first time we meet

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Daddy Louis, M/M, Past Abuse, Sad Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: The story of how Louis's met his little Niall





	The first time we meet

**Author's Note:**

> So with most families in the community, their story of how they got their little are mainly the same, but with Louis and niall, it's a little different x

Louis hummed a song as he walked down the dark street. Tonight had been a fun night out with some old friends from uni. He wasn't too drunk, he just had enough in his system to get him going for the night. He was walking home, thinking of nothing but him. Louis had a good life, he didn't need to work as his parents were very rich, he had amazing friends whom he had known for years and amazing sisters and brother he wouldn't change for the world. So to him, Louis's life was pretty perfect.

Suddenly there was a noise that took Louis out of his thoughts he looked around in the dark to see something moving near a bin. He also heard whimpers as he looked over, Louis went closer to the bin, wondering what was going on, not realising this would change his life forever.

There, Louis found a boy. A very young boy who was whimpering to himself. He had very thin clothes on and was shivering from the cold. He had bright blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that stared up at Louis in fear. "Please." The boy said in a broad Irish accent. "Please don't hurt me." Louis was shocked to see this young boy like this, he looked close to death.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you." Louis replied reassuring the Irish boy. "What are you doing out here? On a night like this?" Louis asked as the boy looked down. "I have no where to go." The boy replied and Louis suddenly felt bad for this boy, he had no where to go, only the cold outdoors and this dangerous life. He suddenly thought of something. "Come on, you're coming with me." Louis said and the boy stared at him. Why would this strange person want to take him home? But then he thought why not? He might as well go with him because if he gets killed, who would care for him?

"Ok." The boy said as Louis helped him up and took him home. "What's your name?" Louis asked the boy as he took him back to his home. "My name is Niall." The boy said and Louis liked that name, it suited the boy. "My name is Louis, I'll help you I promise." Louis replied and for the first time in his life, Niall felt safe with this person.

 

Louis took Niall back to his home, making sure the boy was ok. Niall gasped when he saw Louis's large house, it was so big and warm, Niall had never seen anything like this before. He could stay in a place like this forever. Louis helped the boy in as he took him to the couch. Louis could get a good glimpse of what he looked like now. Niall was basically skin and bones and his whole body was pale. Louis couldn't believe Niall was like this, it made him sick. 

"You're safe now Niall. I won't hurt you." Louis reassured the boy as Niall looked around the large house, he had never seen one so beautiful and big before. "Would you like something to eat? Some water?" Louis asked the boy as Niall just asked for some water. Louis walked into the kitchen and poured some water in a glass, he really didn't expect this night to go this way. A few hours ago, he was drinking beer with his friends now he had brought this kid home to look after.

When he got back to the living room, Louis saw Niall lying in the couch, fast asleep. Poor boy, he must've been shattered Louis had thought. He knew Niall deserved a good night sleep so he decided to pick up the boy and take him to a spare room. He put Niall in the bed and tucked him in, making sure the boy was warm and comfortable, Louis stared at him for a moment. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect Niall. He had never felt like that before, he wanted to look after this boy and save him from this world. This confused Louis but he didn't think about it, he just brushed Niall's hair from his face and whispered a goodnight before saying, "I'll take care of you Niall."

 

"Well he hasn't got anything too major wrong with him. I think just feed him, make sure he has plenty of water and plenty of rest." Johanna said as she looked over the sleeping Niall. The next morning, Louis had asked his mother Johanna to come to check Niall. She was currently checking him as he slept peacefully, the best sleep he had in years. 

"Where did you find him dear?" She asked her eldest son who was looking over his mother. "In the street mam. He was cold hungry and vulnerable, I couldn't leave him alone, he could've died in the cold." Louis said as Johanna just nodded looking at the boy one more time. "He'll be ok, I just want you to look after himLouis. Boys like these are hard work and come from hard life." Johanna said, being the loving and protecting woman she was. "Don't worry mum I'm going to look after him." Louis said as the feeling of protection took over his body again. He couldn't help but feel something for Niall, he just didn't know what it was. 

 

Niall woke up feeling like he was In heaven. He looked around noticing he wasn't on the street but a warm bed. He couldn't remember a lot but then it came back to him, he got took home by this guy called Louis. How was he still alive, shouldn't he be murdered and chopped up into a million little pieces?

Suddenly the door opened, it was Louis, who had a tray of food with him. Niall stared at him for a moment, not really knowing what to do or what to say. "How are you feeling?" Louis suddenly when Niall looked down for a moment. "Fine thank you." He said quietly as Louis sat down and gave him the tray of food. "I made you a big breakfast, I didn't know what you liked so I just made you a little bit of everything." Louis said as Niall looked down at the big plate of food before tucking in.

 

"I don't know if you remember last night, but you were in a bad state, I couldn't just leave you out there but you're fine now. You can stay as long as you want." Louis said as he noticed how quickly the boy was eating, he must've been starving. "How long have you been out there?" Louis asked. "About three years now." Niall replied and Louis couldn't help but gasp. Three years was a long time for a young kid, how the hell did Niall survive that long? "I'm so sorry Niall." Louis said. "It wasn't your fault, Ive been ok by myself." Niall replied giving a small smile to Louis. 

"You can stay here for as long as you want Niall, I'll look after you." Louis said feeling sorry for the boy. "No it's ok Louis, I will be fine." Niall said quietly. "No you need a warm bed and food. I won't let you back into the streets." Louis said and that was final. "Thank you Louis." Was all Niall could say, he had never met an adult who was kind to him before, and Louis seemed to be a nice guy, he might enjoy this.

 

Niall had been staying with Louis now for nearly two weeks. The boy was very quiet and to himself but liked spending time with the older man. Louis was a kind man who made sure the boy was looked after. Louis had noticed how quiet Niall was but he just accepted it, thinking the boy liked that but soon, Louis noticed something different about the boy. 

Some nights when Louis would check on Niall when he was asleep, he saw the Irish boy would have his thumb in his mouth. At first Louis found it strange but then he thought maybe it was a coping mechanism for Niall, so he didn't mention anything. But then other things happened. Instead watching normal TV or films Niall preferred to watch kids shows and films. He seemed to get excited about watching them, even though he was 16. 

Soon Louis realised what was going on. He found out one morning when he was going to wake up Niall when he found the boy crying on the floor, and a large wet patch on the bed sheets, looked like Niall had wet the bed. Niall looked up and cried even harder, feeling so ashamed and disgusted at what he had done.

"Louis, I'm I'm so sorry." Niall whispered as Louis went to the boy. "Hey it's ok Niall, it was only an accident." Louis said trying to reassure the boy. He didn't care for the sheets, it's not as if he could afford new ones. "I can go if you want." Niall mumbled thinking Louis wouldn't want him here now. "Don't be daft, look Niall, I want you to have a shower and clean up. Then see me in the living room." Louis said as Niall nodded stood up and said something that would change Louis's life forever. "Ok daddy." 

 

Louis stared at Niall before he left for the bathroom. Did he really call Louis daddy out loud. It had gotten weird now, first he wet the bed now he's calling him daddy? It was like Niall was becoming a child again and Louis didn't know what to do. But then he thought of something, he needed to call his mum, he needed her advice. 

"How long has this being going on?" Johanna asked her son over the phone. Louis had called his mum and told her everything that happened. "It's kind of been progressing since he's been here, but it's just strange." Louis paused for a moment. "Do you think he might be regressing?" He asked, Louis had remembered ageplay, he didn't know a lot about it, he knew that it was grown ups who acted like babies.

"It maybe love. I think you should have a long talk with him. This could have something to do with his past or being on the streets for so long. But I want you to be careful Louis." Johanna said, being a nurse most of her life, she had seen people who regressed to babies or who enjoy age play. "I will be mum thanks." Louis replied, wondering what he was going to say to Niall.

 

Niall came back to Louis, more nervous then before. Louis just sat watching the boy. "I think we need to talk Niall." Louis said as Niall sat next to him. "Sorry." Was all Niall could say. "Niall you don't have to apologize, but I want to ask a few things." Louis said.

"I want to start with why did you call me daddy?" Louis asked. "I don't know." Was all Niall could say, looking down again. "Niall I noticed your behavior the last few days and it's like you want to be a child." Louis hesitated for a moment. "Are you wanting to be a child?" He asked as Niall looked at him. "I don't know, sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. Is that bad?" Niall asked. "Of course not Niall. You can be whoever you want to be." Louis said.

"No one has ever told me that." Niall said honestly. "Not even my mum and dad said anything like that to me." Niall said as Louis decided to ask a question he had wanted to ask for a while. "What happened with your parents?" He asked as Niall was quiet for a moment. 

"My parents were abusive, they would hit me and hurt me all the time. A few years ago, I ran away from them and had spent all that time in the streets since then. I've kinda gotta use to living by myself." Niall said. "Well Niall you don't have to be alone anymore, I can be here with you, and if you want to be a child or a baby, you can. I will never judge you." Louis said and Niall gave him a big smile. "Thank you Louis." Niall whispered, feeling like a new part of his life was starting.

 

It's been two weeks since Louis and Niall talked and things had defiantly changed. Niall had regressed into a child slowly but surely and now he seemed to be happier. Louis had done a lot of research into ageplay and he did the best to give Niall a good home. The two had gotten into a routine and it had been good.

Johanna had come round one day to check on how Louis and Niall were doing. Working as a midwife and child minder she knew everything about children and littles. She and Louis were on the couch as Niall played on the floor with bricks. Niall seemed quite happy at the moment being little. 

"So how's he doing?" Johanna asked her son. "He's doing really well mum, he seems so happy and content. I'm feeding him, giving him naps and he's talking like a baby." Louis said looking at the boy before whispering. "He's even called me daddy a few times." He said smiling a little. For the first time in his life, Louis had something in his life to look forward to, he had someone who depended on him and to look after and he really enjoyed it. 

"That's so sweet." Johanna said when she noticed Niall crawling to her and then stared at her. "Hey granny." Niall suddenly said smiling softly at the older woman. Both Louis and Johanna stared at Niall in shock, Niall had never called his mother that before. Johanna was also shocked, she had never thought of Niall as her grandson before. But the boy was just so cute and her son looked after him well so she just accepted that now she was a grandmother. 

"Hello Niall." She said, holding the little's hands. "How are you today?" She asked. "I'm good my darling." Johanna said as Niall went back to playing. "I also want to tell you mum, I'm thinking of moving house." Louis said deciding it was the best time to tell her. "Why?" His mother asked. "Well I don't think this place is not the best for Niall and besides I don't know how people who live round here will react to Niall. I want to keep him safe." Louis said as Johanna thought of something. "How about one of them communities?" She suggested. "What community?" He asked. 

"Well when a child is orphaned or lives in foster care, at 16 they can become a little to families. They live in these communities around the country and be safe from discrimination or judgement. There would never be people just like Niall and you would be safe. I can get you some information if you like, it's just like a little village." Johanna said as Louis thought about it, it sounded like a good place to live. "That sounds great mum, I'll do some research on that." Louis said. "Brilliant Lou, I think you and Niall deserve a fresh start." Johanna said and Louis agreed.

 

"We are so excited to have you two be a part of our community." Anne Twist said to Louis. Louis had done his research and found a local community in the countryside for littles. He had booked a meeting to meet the head of Little care named Anne. He had set up the appointment, mentioning how he was interested in moving to the community with his little.

"Well we will be happy to move here, Im just wanting a safe place to live with Niall." Louis said as he looked over to the Little who was playing in the play area in the corner. Anne gave a warm smile to Niall, the boy seemed so adorable. "Well Louis, you have come to the right place. All our littles are free to play and be a baby. We never discriminate and we never judge, we just treat every little equally. I'm sure you and Niall will be very happy here." Anne said as she looked through some papers. "We have several houses on sale at the moment, all good locations, near the local shops and activity centres." Anne said as Louis looked over the papers. "Thank you Anne. I know me and Niall will be happy." Louis said, feeling more excited now then ever.

 

Louis looked around the beautiful house. It was a perfect home for him and his little. Three bedrooms, a large bathroom and a beautiful garden where Niall can play and be free. "It's an amazing location, neighbours are very nice, most have littles of their own." The estate agent said as he led Louis to the living room as he carried Niall with him, looking around curiously. 

"It's an amazing house." Louis said, it would be perfect and he didn't need to worry about the price, his parents were paying it for their son and grandson. "I'll think we'll take it." Louis finally decided knowing this was the one. The estate agent smiled. "Ok well let me get you the papers to sign and we'll all be done." He said leaving the room.

"Daddy, what's this place?" Niall asked, sounding so cute. "This is going to be our home babe, we're gonna live in here." Louis said as Niall looked around. "I like our home." The little replied. "It's going to be great Niall, you'll get a big new room, you'll have new friends and granny can come and visit all the time. So can your aunts and uncle." Louis said as Niall looked more excited. "Thank you daddy, for everything." Niall whispered and Louis just hugged the boy. 

Louis couldn't imagine his life would be like this now. Just a few short months ago he was a single lad living the dream, but now, he had a purpose, he had a reason to live. He wanted to give this little boy a chance in life, to give him the love and happiness his real parents couldn't give him. And Louis would give him all the world if he could. So as daddy and baby stood in their new home looking out to the garden, they both knew life was now perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. X


End file.
